The invention relates to a compensation element for dynamic semiconductor stores and to a method of operating the same.
It is known to increase the sensitivity of regenerator circuits of the type required, for example, for dynamic semiconductor stores with one transistor storage elements, by the utilization of compensation elements. See, for example, the publication by C. Kuo in "Electronics," of Sept. 13, 1973, p. 166 ff entitled "Amplifier Design is Key to 1-Transistor Cell in 4096-bit RAM," which article describes such a circuit.
A disadvantage of this type of circuit resides in the necessity of a substantial outlay in switching elements, supply lines, operating pulse trains and supply voltages.